Второй шанс
by Rochu
Summary: Nunca desperdicies la oportunidad de expresar tu amor. RoChu. One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. Si así fuera, no se me habría ocurrido hacer a Yao tan sexy y a Iván tan jodidamente tenebroso/tierno/hermoso~... Les pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya (Dios~)

**Advertencias: **Uhm.. ¿Ooc? .. Seguro~... Y pues.. ¿Melosidad mode ON? n_n

_**Disfruten el siguiente RoChu~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Второй шанс<strong> (Segunda oportunidad)

_"Nunca desperdicies la oportunidad de expresar tu amor." - H. Jackson Brown_

En una habitación oscura, de noche, junto a la cama y todo desordenado se encuentra una silueta delineada solo por la luz de la luna. Sollozaba. No. Estaba llorando. Llorando amargamente. Llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ni siquiera había sentido tal angustia cuando su querida familia se había separado y se había quedado solo. Siempre había estado solo, aún viviendo junto a sus hermanas. Siempre, hasta que conoció al amor de su vida. A su querido Yao.

Todo había sido felicidad desde que el chino había entrado en su vida, aunque éste lo rechazó más de una vez, lograron, después de un tiempo, estar juntos.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. De verdad lo hacía y no podía creer que ese día, ese maldito día, todo había terminado tan mal. Su pequeño rayo de sol. Su girasol. Su alegría se había ido. Se había ido para siempre y todo por culpa de ese estúpido automóvil.

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

_Iván estaba buscando con desespero su bufanda. No la encontraba por ningún lado. Buscó en todos los cajones. Desordenó toda la habitación. Buscó bajo su cama, en el jardín, la cocina, bajo el sofá… Nada. ¡No debió haber accedido a la petición de Yao de sacársela para un lavado! Pero es que no podía resistirse a cualquier pedido que éste le hacía. Lo quería demasiado, pero le estaba molestando un poco sentir tal amor que, en ese momento él creía, le estaba quitando "libertad" y su capacidad de hacer las cosas que quería._

_— ¿Yao-Yao? ¿Dónde e-está mi bufanda?..._

_El nombrado se encontraba cocinando para ambos, con una amplia sonrisa y, sin mirarlo, respondió._

_— ¿Tu bufanda? Debería estar guardada en algún cajón, aru…_

_— Nyet. No está ¿Dónde d-dejaste mi bufanda…?...kolkolkol…_

_— Iván… — Esta vez su mirada se dirigió hacia él, temblando levemente… ¿Acaso estaba enojado? ¡Pero si no era su culpa no saber donde se encontraba su bufanda! Y, aunque sabía que era muy importante para Iván, no debía culparlo a él._

_Sin seguir con el tema, volvió a hablar._

_— L-La… comida está lista, aru…— Tomó un plato, sirvió lo que estaba cocinando y se lo tendió. Iván frunció el ceño y, en un rápido movimiento, golpeó la vajilla que contenía el alimento, la que se rompió al impactar contra el suelo y sobresaltó al chino._

_— ¡N-No quiero tu comida! ¡Quiero mi bufanda! ¿¡Da!... — Exclamó con fueza. Yao se asustó aún más de lo que estaba. Los ojos del más viejo se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que recién hizo al ruso pensar bien lo que había hecho. Hizo llorar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo por una estúpida bufanda. En ese momento intentó abrazarlo, sin éxito, pues el de ojos ámbar lo esquivó. —…Y-Yao-Yao… P-Perdón…_

_El de cabello largo lo ignoró y se giró, dirigiéndose casi corriendo a la puerta de entrada. Salió, seguido de cerca por el de ojos amatista._

_A l__a mitad del trayecto, cruzó una calle, donde, por no darse cuenta de lo que venía, fue atropellado. El auto responsable no se detuvo._

_— ¡YAO! — Iván corrió lo más que pudo, llegando y arrodillándose junto a su querido chino. Tomó su cabeza, que estaba sangrando, con suavidad. Lágrimas caían de los ojos del rubio mientras temblaba. — Nyet… Esto no puede estar pasando… Sigues vivo… ¿D-Da?... — Llorando angustiosamente besó sus labios con profundidad, pero no lograba sentir la respiración del chino. — Yao~… Yao… D-despierta~… ¿Da?... Despierta y d-dime que todo e-es… una broma de m-mal gusto… por favor…_

_Comenzó a besar desesperadamente su rostro, quedando, sus labios, manchados con la sangre que despedía la cabeza del mayor._

_Apareció por ese lugar otra persona, quien vio esa escena y se quedó de piedra. Se acercó a Iván, intentando convencerlo de que ya era tarde._

_— Señor… Señor, ya es tarde… Ese hombre se ha ido…_

_— N-nyet… no se puede ir… — El ruso comenzó a reír nervioso, casi sonando como una risa maníaca. — Él es mi Yao-Yao… m-mi pequeño girasol… — Abrazó con fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de Yao. — ¡N-No puedes irte! ¡P-Prometiste jamás abandonarme, d-da!..._

_— Señor… No hay caso. Está… muer-_

_— ¡No lo digas! — El rubio lo miró con sus ojos violetas llenos de dolor. No quería aceptarlo. Si "eso" pasó… entonces ya no habrían más besos. No más abrazos. Ni siquiera un último "te amo". — Yao… __ya tebya lyublyu__…— Dijo en un susurro roto, para luego besar sus labios una vez más. Una última vez más y dejarlo en el suelo. Llamó a la ambulancia y esperó a que ésta se llevara el cuerpo._

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

Y no podía dejar de pensar en eso… En el momento que vio destruida su felicidad, su alegría, por un estúpido y descuidado conductor. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse. No quería despedirse. No quería dejar todo lo que había logrado con él. Lo había logrado conquistar, después de mucho tiempo… ¿Y para qué? ¡Para arruinarlo todo en un segundo! ¿Y por qué? ¡Solo por una bufanda! La que encontró llegando a casa, bajo las sábanas… Claro. Había quedado ahí luego de la última noche de pasión desenfrenada que tuvieron juntos y él lo había olvidado… ¿Dejó que Yao se fuera luego de una situación así de simple? Simple, pero que le había dejado un gran cargo de conciencia. Tal vez el pequeño chino ni siquiera descanse en paz gracias a él.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, hecho un ovillo junto a lo que había sido la cama de ambos esas noches heladas en Moscú. Las noches en las que el frío no se sentía, pues siempre estaba el otro para entregar su calor. Ese calor que el ruso ya no sentiría. Que tampoco iba a volver a sentir, pues Yao era su todo. Sin él, Iván no era nada. Se sentía aún más vacío. Su corazón dolía. Y dolía mucho. Le hubiese encantado volver el tiempo atrás, pero era imposible hacerlo y él lo sabía.

* * *

><p>— HAHAHA! ¿Quién falta? ¡Hay dos puestos vacíos todavía! ¿Cómo es que son tan impuntuales?... — Una junta más, en la que Alfred, el representante de Estados Unidos, era el anfitrión.<p>

— ¿Es una broma? Alfred… Solo falta uno más ¿Acaso no recuerdas que… Yao…? — Fue la respuesta del inglés.

— ¡Es cierto…! Uh. Okey… pero aún falta el gordo comunista…

— Debe estar bastante afectado… ¿No lo crees, _mon ami_?...

— Solo hay que intentar no recordárselo. — El anglocejón miró con molestia al de lentes. — Sobre todo tú, que no controlas tu boca y dices cosas sin pensar… _Understand?_

Pero antes que el diálogo pudiese continuar se abrió la puerta, casi de golpe, dando paso al ruso, quién tenía su rostro cansado, con ojeras y sin su habitual sonrisa. Todos lo miraron. El ambiente se volvió tenso, pero nadie quiso preguntarle cómo se sentía. Nadie ni siquiera tocó el tema, y es que sabían que nada lograrían. Desde el día que el chino murió nadie había podido sacarle una sonrisa, ni siquiera de las falsas, y de eso ya habían pasado unos meses.

— Opino que el comunista de su opinión. Todos hemos estado aportando ideas para el nuevo plan, menos él y eso es una injusticia. — Dijo el americano cuando ya estaban casi a mitad de la reunión.

— Alfred… — Intentó detenerlo el anglosajón para que pensara mejor las cosas. Era comprensible que el ruso estuviese así, después de todo. Había perdido su única motivación.

— No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, capitalista… Pueden seguir dando ideas sin mí, pues estoy escuchándolo todo.. ¿Da?...

— No creo que sea justo. Quiero escuchar tu idea.

— ¿Desde cuándo quieres escuchar algo que provenga de mí…? — Preguntó el de ojos amatistas, con una mirada dura y amenazante.

— ¡Encuentro injusto que ganes esto quedándote de brazos cruzados! Solo eso, gordo comunista… — La discusión se empezaba a poner más molesta para Iván. Un aura violáceo lo rodeó y se escuchaban muy leves "kol's". Alfred comenzó a temblar con suavidad.

— Ya te he dicho… No estoy de humor para tus tonterías… Así que no molestes.. ¿Da?... — Su aura cada vez aumentaba más.

— ¡Hey! Primero que nada, no te descargues con nosotros… ¡No fue nuestra culpa que Yao muriera! ¿Sí? ¡A todos nos dolió! — El ruso lo miró con más furia que antes, haciendo sus manos un puño, pero se controló. Aunque hubiese tocado ese tema tan delicado que él mismo estaba evitando. Ese que le rompía el corazón.

— H-Hey, Alfred… no sé si sea muy b-buena idea-

_— Silence, Arthur. _— Le interrumpió el de lentes para luego seguir hablando. — Y segundo… _Man! _Eso ya pasó hace dos meses! ¡Debes seguir haciendo tu vida, please! ¡Supéralo! O acaso… _You're an idiot_? — Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso… ¿Superarlo? ¿Superar la muerte del amor de su vida? El idiota era él. ¿Acaso creía que era tan fácil olvidarse de la persona que habías amado desde el primer momento que lo viste? ¡Por supuesto que no! Además ¿Qué sabía él? Nada, porque no había pasado, el americano, por una situación ni que se le acercase…

— Kolkolkol….— Musitaba Iván, sacando su fiel amigo grifo, dispuesto a golpear a Alfred en todo lo que se llama cara. Francis y Arthur, que estaban presenciando todo, se interpusieron en la pelea cuando el ruso estuvo a pocos centímetros de golpear la cabeza americana. — N-no pienso seguir e-esta estúpida discusión, da. — Dijo, intentando parecer seguro y neutro, pero la verdad su voz había sonado rota. Muy rota. Tan rota como lo estaba su corazón en ese momento. Ese tema... le partía el corazón. Quiso llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. No frente a esos tres desgraciados. Suspiró y aunque intentó aguantar lo más que pudo, mientras atravesaba la puerta de la sala de reuniones, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Enseguida y con rapidez se dirigió a su casa en Rusia y se tiró en el sofá. Todo lo que necesitaba era llorar. Quizás a Yao no le gustara esa actitud, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Sin mayor reflexión comenzó a llorar. Decían que eso aliviaba, pero a Iván no le parecía así. ¿Cuál era la finalidad de llorar y llorar por algo? Eso no arreglaría el gran problema que lo había llevado a esa gran angustia: La muerte de Yao.

Se quedó dormido inmediatamente sobre el diván, con lágrimas secas en su rostro y sus ojos amatistas más brillantes que nunca, pero nunca se pudo ver en sus labios una sonrisa. No. Porque el motivo de su sonrisa se había ido… para siempre.

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

En toda la inmensidad de la casa rusa se escuchó un teléfono. Sonó un largo tiempo y se detuvo. En el sofá Iván solo se había movido de su primera posición una vez, pero no despertó. Volvió a sonar al minuto. El ruso frotó sus ojos, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente para abrirlos de par en par. Escuchó el aparato y, luego de desperezarse rápidamente, lo contestó.

— Privet…— Habló con una voz cansada, aún restregándose los ojos. — Habla Iván…

— Iván~ ¿Por qué no contestabas, aru? ¿Estás bien? Te oyes muy cansado, aru…— El rubio se quedó un momento con sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa… Estaba oyendo la voz de Yao… ¿Era posible? Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco y se la estaba imaginando. No. El teléfono sí había sonado. Sí había alguien de verdad hablando al otro lado de la línea, pero… ¿De verdad era SU Yao?... La voz era muy parecida… ¡Y terminaba sus frases con ese suave y, según él, bello "aru"! Era él. No cabía la menor duda.

Ante su sorpresa, volvió a hablar.

— ¿Iván? ¿Estás ahí, ar-

— ¡¿Yao-Yao? ! ¡¿D-De verdad eres tú? ! ¿¡D-Da! ? — Gritó en el auricular, interrumpiendo al otro.

— ¿Eh?... Por supuesto que soy yo… ¿Quién más iba a ser, aru?... — No esperaba una respuesta. Tampoco la recibió. El ruso no podía expresar su alegría, y la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento era una verdad, de esas que no se le veían de hace muchísimo tiempo. — Bueno… Llamaba para saber cómo estabas… Ya que tú no te dignabas a llamarme hace dos meses. Creo que no pude esperar más, aru… — Se escuchó un suspiro por parte del chino. El menor estaba levemente confundido… ¿No lo llamaba hace dos meses? ¡Pero si esos dos meses, se suponía, estaba muerto! Él lo había visto todo. Lo tuvo en sus brazos, sin respiración. Era imposible que ahora estuviese bien, y aunque así fuera, le encantaba. ¿Había sido todo una horrible pesadilla?...

— D-da… — Respondió sin expresión alguna. — Lo lamento…

— Quería saber si podía pasarme por tu casa para poder hablar un poco, aru…

— ¡CLARO! — Exclamó de inmediato el ruso… es decir… ¿Cómo perderse la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amado Yao? — ¡Ven de inmediato, Yao-Yao~! ¡P-por favor!

— Aiya… — El chino rió suavemente. — Tranquilo… Voy en camino, aru…

Y así fue. Unas horas después el mayor ya estaba en la entrada, golpeando la puerta. El de ojos amatistas corrió a abrir y en cuanto lo tuvo en frente, y se dio cuenta que era verdad todo eso, lo abrazó muy fuertemente. Demasiado fuerte. No quería soltarlo. No iba a dejarlo ir jamás. Besó sus labios con profundidad, a lo que el otro correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando ya entró, se sentaron ambos, uno junto al otro, en el sofá donde hacía pocas horas el de cabellos claros se había quedado dormido mientras lloraba.

— ¿Aún me odias por haber perdido por unos momentos tu bufanda, aru?

— ¿Odiarte? ¡Yao-Yao! ¡Yo te amo! ¡J-Jamás podría odiarte por algo estúpido como eso!... La bufanda estaba en la cama… — se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerzas. — No quiero discutir contigo así nunca más… ¿D-da? P-prométeme que no volveremos a d-discutir por algo tan estúpido como e-eso…

—…— El oriental sonrió con ternura, quedando unos minutos en silencio para luego besarlo con suavidad. — Te lo prometo, aru…

— Fue todo mi culpa. Lo siento~… En estos últimos dos meses… me he dado cuenta de que si te perdiera, sería mi fin. Nada sería como antes… porque tú… — Su mirada y la del chino se cruzaron. — …tú eres mi vida…

— Wo ai ni… — Susurró el más bajo, cerrando sus ojos, sonriente. Iván volvió a besarlo sin volver a pronunciar palabra. Lo besó profundamente como el momento en que se reencontraron en su puerta hacía unos pocos minutos, pero ahora no iba a dejar de besarlo. Esa noche iba a ser de amor, pasión y reconciliación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No sé.. no quedé muy convencida, pero bueno... es lo que salió en mitad de clases, recordando un vídeo que me hizo llorar, coreano... con el mismo nombre "Segunda oportunidad" ;-; ... En fin~... Espero les haya gustado... así puedo seguir haciendo RoChu para llenar fanfiction de RoChu's~

**_¿Merece Review?_**

**V**


End file.
